pokemongofandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Items
In the game there are many Items that are related with capturing, hatching, evolution and battling Pokémon. Most of them are available to obtain by spinning Photo Disc of PokéStops. right|250px|thumb|Example screenshot of the Bag page Most of items available on game are contained in Trainer's Bag, but there are some of them like Premiere Ball or purchasable storage upgrades which technically are items but they're not contained in bag throughout regular gameplay. Trainer begins their journey with a Bag capacity of 350 items (practically 348). The amount of items that can be carried can be increased by 50 by purchasing the Bag Upgrade from the Shop for . Bag capacity can be increased up to a maximum capacity of 1,500. After reaching limit of all available slots of bag with items, player is not able to spin Photo Disc of PokéStop for more items but instead they get information that "Bag is full". All items despite of Unlimited Incubator and Camera are possible to be permanently removed from bag in any quantity. Also there is no option to discard obtained Raid Passes but they're gone from bag after using them once. To enter to the page with all owned items in game: #in Map View touch Main Menu button 30px|link= #touch Bag button 30px|link= Poké Balls thumb|200px|link=Poké Balls|Poké Balls Poké Balls are items that are critical to a Trainer's quest, used for catching and storing Pokémon. Currently Poké Balls can be obtained through several different ways such as: spinning Photo Discs at Gyms and PokéStops , being rewarded for leveling up or purchasing them in Shop (in this case only regular ones). There currently five varieties of Poké Balls exist in-game: *regular Poké Ball, *'Great Ball', *'Ultra Ball', *currently not-available Master Ball *and Premier Ball which is available only in Bonus Challenge on Raids. Potions right|thumb|200px|link=Potions|Potions Potions are items that can restore Pokémon's HP that is a medicine used to heal an injured Pokémon. They can be acquired from leveling up, spinning the Photo Disc at a Gym or PokéStop, or defeating a Raid Boss. There are currently four types of potion: *regular Potion, *'Super Potion', *'Hyper Potion' *and Max Potion. Revives thumb|200px|right|link=Revives|Revives Revives are items that allows Trainer to restore health of fainted Pokémon. It works only on Pokémon that HP is equal 0. They can be acquired from leveling up, spinning the Photo Disc at a Gym or PokéStop, or defeating a Raid Boss. There are currently only two types of revives: *regular Revive *and Max Revive. Berries right|200px|thumb|Berries|link=|Berries Berries are items that can be acquired from leveling up, spinning the Photo Disc at a Gym or PokéStop, or defeating a Raid Boss. They can be used while capturing wild Pokémon and to feed them in Gym. There are currently four kinds of berries available in gameplay: * Razz Berry, * Pinap Berry, * Nanab Berry * and Golden Razz Berry. Evolution Items link=Evolution Items|thumb|right|Evolution Items|200px Evolution Items are items used to evolve certain species of Pokémon. There is small chance that they can be obtained from spinning Photo Disc PokéStops and trainer is guaranteed one on their seventh day spin streak. There are currently five items that can be obtained, that are: *'Dragon Scale', *'King's Rock', *'Metal Coat', *'Sun Stone', *and Up-Grade. Egg Incubators link=Egg Incubators|thumb|right|Egg Incubators|200px Egg Incubators are items used to hatch Pokémon Eggs. In order to hatch a 2 km, 5 km, or 10 km egg, a player must place an Egg in the Incubator. The distance for an egg in incubator is tracked only when the game is open. There are three types of Incubators: *an Unlimited one, which is orange in appearance and has infinite uses; *a Limited one, which is blue in appearance and has three uses; *and a Super one, which is purple in appearance and has one use, but hatches an Egg much faster. Raid Passes link=Raid Passes|thumb|right|Raid Passes|200px Raid Passes are items that can be acquired by spinning the Photo Disc at a Gym. They are used by trainers to participate in Raid Battles. There are three types of these passes: *regular Raid Pass, *'Premium Raid Pass' *and EX Raid Pass. Technical Machines thumb|200px|link=Technical Machines|right|Technical Machines Technical Machines (TMs for short) are items you can use to permanently teach a Pokémon a new random Fast Attack or Charged Attack. They can be only obtained as a reward from Raid. There are two types of Technical Machines corresponding two types of attacks in the game: *'Fast TM's for Fast Attacks *and Charged TM'''s for Charged Attacks. Rare Candy '''Rare Candy is an item that, when used on a Pokémon, turns into that Pokémon species' Candy. It can be used at any time of gameplay just like a potion. It also shares same interface as the one for healing Pokémon with potions. It can be only obtained as a reward from Raid. In-game description The Rare Candy can transform into Candy for any Pokémon. For example: when used on a Pikachu, one Rare Candy turns into one Pikachu Candy. Incense 200px|thumb|right|Incense|link= Incense is an item that makes Pokémon spawn nearby player. Incense, when activated, shows a pinkish aura around the Trainer. The effect will follow a trainer if the trainer continues to travel, though part of the appeal is being able to keep catching while remaining in one place. Pokémon lured by the incense will also have a pink aura. Spawns are based on the local biome the player is in. The Pokémon spawned by the incense do not exist in the "Nearby box". It spawns new Pokémon for a trainer to catch. The incense will spawn 1 Pokémon every 5 minutes if the trainer is standing still, and 1 Pokémon every 1 minute or 200 meters (whichever happens first) while moving. Other trainers are not affected by this item. This item cannot be obtained from a PokéStop itself. However, it can be received by reaching certain levels, or by purchasing it from the Shop for . A bundle containing eight Incenses can be purchased for as well. In-game description Incense with a mysterious fragrance that lures wild Pokémon to your location for 30 minutes. INCENSE_ORDINARY|thumb|right|150px Trivia *Trainer receives Incense as the reward for achieving specific levels: **at levels 5, 7, 10, 15, 25 and 35 they receive one Incense, **at level 20 two of them, **at level 30 three **and at level 40 four Incenses. *In game files and code there are some data about other types of Incenses, although none of these was implemented to the gameplay yet: **there is data with picture of Ordinary Incense, that looks like jar of honey. **there is also some data about three types of Incense that supposed to lure specific types of Pokémon, like: ***'Spicy Incense' that might attract Fire and possibly Electric Pokémon, ***'Cool Incense' that might attract Water and possibly Ice Pokémon ***and Floral Incense that might attract Grass and possibly Bug Pokémon. Lucky Egg 200px|thumb|right|Lucky Egg|link= Lucky Egg is an item that doubles gained XP for 30 minutes. After activating Lucky Egg, its effect lasts whether the player is online or offline. This item cannot be obtained from a PokéStop itself. However, it can be received by reaching certain levels, or by purchasing it from the Shop for . A bundle containing eight Lucky Eggs can be purchased for as well. In-game description A Lucky Egg that's filled with happiness! Earns double XP for 30 minutes. Trivia *Trainer receives Lucky Egg as the reward for achieving specific levels: **at levels 9, 10, 15, 25 and 35 they receive one Lucky Egg, **at level 20 two of them, **at level 30 three **and at level 40 four Lucky Eggs. *During the events at which Experience Points are being doubled Lucky Eggs still works doubling already doubled XP. Lure Module 200px|thumb|right|Lure Module|link= Lure Module is an item that trainer can use on PokéStop to attract wild Pokémon to appear near it, much like Incense. The first difference is that the Lure Module is attached to a PokéStop and is thus immobile. Also, the effect affects all trainers in range of the PokéStop, making this ideal for team members hunting together. Its effect, pink petals floating down from the PokéStop, can be seen on the Map View. This item cannot be obtained from a PokéStop itself. However, it can be received by reaching certain levels, or by purchasing it from the Shop for . A bundle containing eight Lure Modules can be purchased for as well. In-game description A module that attracts Pokémon to a PokéStop for 30 min. The effect benefits other people nearby. Trivia *Trainer receives Lure Modure as the reward for achieving specific levels: **at levels 8, 10, 15, 25 and 35 they receive one Lure Module, **at level 20 two of them, **at level 30 three **and at level 40 four Lure Modules. *After changing nearby and tracking system for wild Pokémon in game, causing they naturally show up near PokéStop, sometime in really massive quantities, especially during the events, Lure Modules started to be less profitable and effective. Camera Camera is a special item that all Trainers obtain at the very beginning of their journey with Pokémon GO. The Camera is an item given to you automatically. It is essentially an easier way to take screenshots on your mobile device - and when capturing a Pokémon, you can tap the camera icon to easily take a picture within the app. The screenshots/pictures of Pokémon encounter made in-game adds player's name in the bottom corner of the picture. It cannot be removed from bag and uses one slot for that. In-game description When you encounter Pokémon in the wild, you can use your camera to photograph them. zh:item Category:Game Elements Category:Items